Your new girlfriend
by mileyrocks2
Summary: Nick is 21, along with miley, but nick is cheating on miley with someone, but who. she is also going to be 22. miley get the shock of her life when she goes over to Nick's to surprise him...NIlEY.. i will be adding another chapter to this.....
1. Chapter 1

MILEYS PROV~~~

I was looking out my window crying. I had just wrote the perfect song to how I felt,but I didn't want that song to be true.

Today, I found out my boyfriend,well ex-boyfriend nick Jonas,was cheating on me with my ex-best friend Selena Gomez.

_~flashback~_

_I was walking to surprise Nick at his house. I was walking up his drive way when I saw his mom leaving._

"_hey, Mrs. Jonas."_

"_hi, Miley. I have to go get dinner for Nick, then go home, but Nick is inside,with Selena. Just go on up,sweetie. be good." (miley is 21, nick is 21, and Selena is going to be 22.)_

"_thanks Mrs. Jonas."_

_I walked in the house and started up the stairs to his room. I saw his door was half open. i walked over to the door about to open it so I could go in, when I saw my best friend Selena and boyfriend Nick, on this bed making out. I started to get teary eyed. I opened the door,and it squeaked. _

_They heard the squeak and looked at the way of the door, when they saw me they had guilt written all over there face._

"_Miley."Selena looked sorry but she looked sorry because she got caught_

"_Miley, baby, i'm"_

"_save it Nick. You cheated on me, with my best friend."_

"_i'm really" _

"_yea i'm so"_

"_save it , both of you. Just answer me one thing." I looked at Nick knowing he couldn't lie to your face, if you looked him in the eyes." Nick, how long has thing thing been going on for?"_

_they looked at each other._

"_NICK. Look at me. Don't look at her, just answer the Question, How long has this been going on for?"_

"_uh, um, bout a month."he whispered it, hoping I wouldn't hear, no luck._

_I laughed a little but not a happy laugh, an angry laugh. " you have been cheating on me for a month and you are trying to say sorry. No way,i'm not going to let you." I looked at Selena" because her face says it all, your not sorry you did it. Your only sorry you got caught."_

_I turned to walk away, but turned back at the door._

"_but Nick, I hope she was worth it, because you seem better with her."_

_he looked down._

"_Selena, I hope he was worth our friend ship, its over. So don't think about talking to me. 6 years, and you ruined it. I really hope your happy with him."_

_I was walking down the stairs, I knew they were watching me from the top of them. So I turned around_

_._

" _oh, and Nick, if you haven't figured it out, I hate you, and we are over. Don't call me, or anything. You ruined 9 years by going and doing this stupid crap. I hope you two are happy together, because apparently you care more about your self them having me as a friend. You guys deserve each other." _

_I then walked out of the house and Mrs. Jonas saw me, with tears falling._

" _sweetie what happened"_

"_not to be mean, but ask your freaking cheating butt son. I have to go."_

_I then ran home, and up to my room,i wrote a song, it just flew out onto the paper. I then went to my window."_

_~flashback ends~_

I never thought they would do this to me,but if they did that then they must be happier with each other then with me in there life, so they deserve each other.

I saw my guitar in the corner so I picked it up,and started to sing the song that fit our relationship perfect.

I played a few cords then started to sing..

_**So many crazy memories of you and me  
Like the time we drove to the OC  
Got so lost we thought we would never get home  
You know the night when i gave my heart to you  
And you swore that you felt the same too  
You said that you would never ever leave me alone**_

Out of nowhere you were gone  
Into someone else's arms  
Should have known that she was more  
Than just a friend, all the things i never knew  
But i always trusted you  
Never thought that she would wind up in the end  
Your new girlfriend (your new girlfriend)

I believe what goes around comes around  
So stay out of the deep end or you'll both drown  
Even shallow water is over her head  
You broke my heart but hey baby life goes on  
Everything is down for a reason  
Now i can see for me there's something better ahead

Out of nowhere you were gone  
Into someone else's arms  
Should have known that she was more  
Than just a friend, all the things i never knew  
But i always trusted you  
Never thought that she would wind up in the end  
Your new girlfriend

I don't know what i was thinking to let us  
Get this far, cuz now that i see who you really are  
You can have a new girlfriend

Out of nowhere you were gone  
Into someone else's arms  
Should have known that she was more  
Than just a friend, to think inside i think i knew  
But i always trusted you  
Never thought that she would wind up in the end....

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah)

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah)

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah)

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah)

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah)

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah)

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah)

Your new girlfriend

After I finished the song, I felt better. They had each other, which meant I could go get someone better.

He had his new girlfriend and I was going to get my new boyfriend.


	2. authers note

Sorry I cant add any new chapters to this story,

some body reported me about using real people. When there are a lot more people out there doing the same.

Anyway. Sorry. i might be able to get it fixed then, write more. I dont know.

Xoxo,

mileyrocks2


End file.
